The Gifted
by Yuka
Summary: TK wrote a story and was reading it than Tai and matt suddenly popped-up. What's gonna happen? Sorrt oof how TK became an author.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, but I'd like to.

**Author's Notes:** Well, just a short story about TK. Read on. Anyway, I am sorry for the bad grammar.

Title: The Gifted

Author: Yuka

Date: November 21st, 2002****

                Takaishi Takeru putted down his pen, leaned onto his chair and read the paper on which his own handwritings were visible.

_The Gifted_

**__**

_In the Digital World, where such things as digimons and prophecies really exist, digi-destinies are needed to keep the peace and serenity. Everyone – the digimons – knows these digi-destinies were humans that were chosen from the world known as the Real World – that's our world, and they were believed to be a highly gifted human with strange gifts._

_Each one of them have their own gift such as the one who own the gift of Courage were believed to be very brave and courageous, those with the gift of Friendship appreciate their friends and their loyalties to their friends were famed for centuries, the gift of Love were believed to be own by those who hated wars and owned the caring nature for everyone, Sincerity was a gift to those who always help others without expecting rewards and were always truthful, the Reliability were believed to be owned by those which are some sort of peacemakers and owned a power to cure sickness, those who were known for their wistful thoughts  were believed to own the gift of Knowledge and were known also as geniuses, there are other gifts known such as the gift of Kindness, Miracle, Fate and the two gift which were believed to be the most powerful the gift. These gifts were known as the gift of Hope and the gift of Light._

_The gift of Hope was believed to be owned by the one who understand the stability of the Living World – we, us – and the Death World – ghosts, ghouls, to the one who understand the meaning of living and dieing, to the one to whom wishes come true, who never give up in the most dreaded situation. The one who own this gift were believed to be reincarnation of an angel._

_The gift of Light was believed to be owned by the one whose soul were innocence and the meaning of Darkness and Lightness were clear, the one who understand the need of both were important to the world. The one who own this gift were believed to be reincarnation of an angel._

_It was believed that the gift of Hope and the gift of Light existed only once and were for eternality._

_By such likeness it was believed that the two gifts were destined together…_

"Hey TK! What are you doing?"

            Takeru gasped. "Nothing!" he quickly pushed the paper into a drawer and with a bang closed it.

            Yagami Taichi raised his eyebrows, but he said nothing. He walked into the room to the not-so-neatly tidied bed at the same time looking quizzically at the squirming Takeru.

            "So, what's up Tai?" Takeru decide to ask – in a rather small voice.

            Taichi shrugged. "Just walking around with Matt and he suddenly decided that he wanted to give his little brother a peek," Taichi replied flopping himself on the bed. " Oh hey Patamon." 

            "Hi Tai!" Patamon appeared from under the mattress.

            "I didn't hear you two coming," Takeru said.

            Taichi shrugged. " You were so into whatever you were reading," Taichi said. Then, leaning to Takeru he asked. " What was that?" he pointed at the closed drawer.

            Takeru grinned nervously. " Just some writings."

            "Oh?" 

Takeru nodded. "Yeah." 

Taichi shrugged. "Okay."

            Yamato walked into the room holding two glasses of orange juices. He passed on to Taichi who muttered a thank you. "Hey TK, Tai is kind. I'm not."

            "Huh?"

            Taichi gave a Yamato a weird look. "Jeez… I'm flatter."

            "He keep his secrets in this drawer," Yamato said opening the drawer where Takeru had just put his piece of paper. Opening it he took the paper out and grabbing Taichi's hand he quickly ran into the back room to which he locked himself in. 

            Takeru watched all these with somewhat a daze look. Just as Yamato locked himself and Taichi in the back room it began to dawn on him that his elder brother had just taking something that he decided as a very personal belonging. He ran to the back room.

"Matt, give that back to me!!!" Takeru shouted banging his hand on the door.

            Yamato grinned evilly. "No way!"

            Taichi watched smirking. "You are as evil as I am. I did that to Kari, too," he said pointedly. "What did he wrote?"

            "No. Taichi you aren't to read it!" Takeru yelled desperately. He is going to kill me.

            Yamato read what Takeru wrote and broke into fits of laughter as he passed the paper to Taichi. "You are dead TK," he remarked to Takeru through the closed door.

            "Oh shut up, Matt!" Takeru yelled back.

Taichi read it quietly for a while. 

By such likeness it was believed that the two gifts were destined together… 

He blinked. Hope and Light. TK and Kari. For a moment he stared at the paper. He stood up as he began to understand the meaning.

Yamato looked at Taichi's emotionless face. Uh oh! " You are not to kill my brother," he said rather doubtfully.

Taichi made no respond. 

Takeru hearing his brother remark quickly began to panic.

The door opened. Taichi looked for Takeru. Nothing. He was beginning to walk when his feet touch something. Huh?

Yamato look incredulously at his crouching brother. "TK?"

"It is your fault if I die in his hand today," Takeru muttered from his position.

Yamato shrugged.

Taichi stared at the crouching figure than sitting crossed-leg beside it he patted Takeru's back soothingly. "I was hoping you'd admit it someday," he remarked in a matter of fact way.

Takeru nodded mournfully. "I know you are mad at me. But, please don't ki…" he sat abruptly and stared into Taichi's straight face. "What did you say?"

"That I was hoping you'd admit it someday. I tried to make Kari, but she won't," Taichi replied.

Yamato looked from Taichi to his brother then to Taichi back and laughed helplessly.

Takeru gaped at the elder digi-destined, his face turning deep red. "You mean…"

Taichi smirked. "You know… I think what you wrote was somewhat true," he said grinning. 

"You are _not _angry?" Takeru asked.

"Nope," Taichi replied smiling brightly.

"You are _not _mad?" Takeru asked doubtfully.

"Do you want me to?" Taichi asked back.

Takeru stared. "Well, no."

"Then stop asking questions." Taichi said irately.

"Oh, okay."

Taichi grinned. "Kari is free this Saturday and there's a movie in town she'd like to see, but hadn't had the chance to do so," he said in a matter of fact way.

"Huh?"

"He asked whether or not you want to go on a date with Kari this Saturday, dummy. Honestly TK!" Yamato explained laughing at his brother's confused face.

Takeru looked at Taichi. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

Nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Shrugged. "I like you."

"Why?"

"You are okay, I know I can trust you with Kari. Besides, she likes you."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Would Kari want?"

"Sure."

"How do you know?"

"I am her brother."

"But…"

Taichi shook his head. "Honestly TK. You two have been mooning over each other for years. Everyone knows that!" he said. "Well, except you and Kari… I guess. Now, do you want or not?"

Takeru blushed. "Well, yes… I guess."

"Guess?"

"Oh alright! Yes, definitely! I would like to. I'm ecstatic!" Takeru said dejectedly.

Taichi and Yamato laughed.

"You don't look like it," Yamato said pointedly.

Takeru sighed. "What do you want me to do? Jump with joy?" 

Yamato shrugged. "Sort of."

Takeru stared incredulously at his brother. Then he pointed to Taichi. "He might think I am half-minded and don't qualified for Kari."

Taichi laughed. "It's okay, TK."

"It'd be embarrassing. I am already embarrassed right now because of the two of you. I don't need more," Takeru pointed.

"Oh all right then," Yamato said amused.

Taichi smiled. "You know you could be a writer someday."

"Eh?"

** Author' Notes: **I guess I am in that kind of fic mood. Oh well, better than nothing.

Hey, see that button down there? Why don't click on it with your cursor? It's quite comfortable doing it so


End file.
